


Of bows and arrows

by Secret_Keeper



Series: The art of lie and deception [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Keeper/pseuds/Secret_Keeper
Summary: The ending stinks, sorry.





	Of bows and arrows

**Rules -** **no competing in competitions that use and object that you fight crime with.**

**Ex.** **Like Diana no competing in the sword fights.**

* * *

Everyone had competed in a contest, even Damian, had done the art contest, and won unsurprising to anyone that had seen his artwork before(very few ever had).

We were walking pasted the archery booth both Jason and Damian went to go sign up. "I'm so going to beat you Demon Brat. I bet you don't even know how to shot a bow an' arrow." Said Jason. With a smirk, that Tim knew meant Damian was probably going to pummel Jason, Damian said,"We will have to wait and see."

It was the second round of shooting, and it was clear that Damian was at least one of the top five shooters, and Jason was barley hitting the targets. "Well I guess we know who the better shot is" Tim said. 

"I didn't even know that he could shot a bow an' arrow. Did you know he could Bruce? Also why is Oliver competing? I though that wasn't allowed(Look at the top of the page if you are confused).

 Responding Bruce said,"No, Dick I didn't know he could do that. And they are letting Oliver play because he wanted to and they told him that he just won't get any prizes. 

"Oh"Dick said

By the end Dick was cracking up,"He is never going to live that down. I can't believe he totally beat Jason, Who now owes me 50 bucks, but he also matched Oliver shot for shot" Said Dick.

Damian had gotten his prize and walked back over, when Dick proceeded to tackle hug him. 

"That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

 Jason came grumbling over mumbling something about hacks. Turning to Damian Tim said,"I  didn't know you could use a bow and arrow."

Shrugging Damian responded,"Mother made sure I know how. I just don't use it very often because its not my favorite weapon."

As they were pulling away for the picnic a loud boom sound off. And all the heroes rushed off to see what problem was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending stinks, sorry.


End file.
